


Over Again

by KingCycris



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, another of my long lost fanfiction, first person POV, rukawa is a bitch, sakuragi's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCycris/pseuds/KingCycris
Summary: Sakuragi being an idiot and Rukawa being a jerk
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Kudos: 3





	Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally its title in my wattpad account.
> 
> Can't think then this just pop in my head
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, I fell broken
> 
> Disclaimers don't own slamdunk

_ The night is so silent, breaking my heart more. _

Basketball, the one that starts our love and the one that defines it now. You gave me a reason to love it and to hate it.

_ A silent cry, that whoever who pass by will hear. _

I'm not the ball that you just catch and play and pass to others and then steal. 

You make me confuse. 

Your stirring my feelings.

You dump me when you have enough but now you want me back again and repeat the silence.

We're the only ones in the gym. I ask you who am I to you but you just stare and continue to practice.

I don't answer when you ask me why am I asking with that cold and uncaring eyes of yours. 

I sigh raise my both arms in the air and let it fall on my side

"I quit" I shouted and walk away. You don't even come after me. Now I realize, I'm not that special to you. 

"I'm so fucking stupid to fall in love with you" I said to no one while sitting in the swing.

"Fucking stupid that I let myself over and over again" a sob escape my mouth, and tears falls like a waterfall. I try to wipe it out but it continues to fall.

"Now, I fucking hate myself" I totally let it out.

"I'm the tensai, but why did I let you do this to me" I said and covered my face with both hands.

"hic...I..hic.....I hate you...hic...I hate you....and ...hic...I hate myself...hic... that I love you so much...hic" I said why still crying. But I stop when I feel two arms that embrace me from behind holding me tightly.

"Hana-chan" you whisper. 

"Can I mend it." you said not ask again. I stop crying. I'm really an idiot that I always fall for you. I nodded. You walk in front of me and wipe my tears, and give me that smile. You offer your hand and I reach for it. You pull me and I immediately wrap my arms to you.

"Baka Kitsune" I whisper but lean-to you more.

"love you" I murmured.

"I'll walk you home," he said and lead the way while holding hands.

_ Stupid, Masochist but I love him _

I'm really stupid to fall over and over again with your game. I smile, But I know you'll never ever let me go and you'll keep coming back right Kitsune?


End file.
